


Wash

by bffimagine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffimagine/pseuds/bffimagine
Summary: Lance absently watched the dirt, sweat, grime, blood, possibly flecks and chunks of goopy alien insides, and whatever else was encrusted in his hair and skin swirl around his feet as the shower beat down on him. It was turned just slightly hotter than comfortable, the steam fogging the air around him.He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Keith enter the bathroom until he was slipping into the shower.Literally.-----Otherwise known as the ficlet that couldn't get its shit together and ended up being this.





	Wash

Lance absently watched the dirt, sweat, grime, blood, possibly flecks and chunks of goopy alien insides, and whatever else was encrusted in his hair and skin swirl around his feet as the shower beat down on him. It was turned just slightly hotter than comfortable, the steam fogging the air around him.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Keith enter the bathroom until he was slipping into the shower.

Literally.

“Ow, _mierda_!” he cursed, rubbing at the sore points of impact where his elbows hit the tile in front of him to save his face from meeting a similar fate. Keith was sitting awkwardly on the floor of the shower, body twisted oddly and one arm curled around his head to buffer his fall.

“Sharp fucking work, samurai,” Lance grumbled, offering his fallen boyfriend a hand because he was the most handsome and wonderful boyfriend ever. Keith’s sinister smirk registered just a split second too late, because next thing he knew he was tumbling into a tangle of naked limbs in a very cramped space.

“Like that?” Keith goaded once they were eye level. Lance was sort of on all-fours hovering over him, their faces inches apart.

“You’re such a jerk! That could’ve been seriously dangerous,” Lance pouted.

Keith chuckled and slid his hand behind Lance’s neck to yank him into a kiss. In contrast, his lips were soft and yielding against Lance’s, and the blue paladin found himself eagerly swiping his tongue into the sweet, fiery heat of Keith’s mouth.

“I would’ve caught you, sharpshooter,” Keith said bluntly. When he said things like that, he wasn’t trying to be cocky or arrogant--he meant that he wouldn’t have let Lance actually fall and hurt himself, and it made Lance’s heart do some serious gymnastics on top of his diaphragm.

Rolling his eyes for the sake of his pride, Lance scootched forward and settled into the basin of Keith’s pelvis, their cocks brushing and rapidly gaining interest. Keith had to pull his legs up a little so they could still fit, the balls of his feet pressing against one wall and his back pressed against the opposite one.

“You looked like you were thinking a little too hard after debrief,” Keith said earnestly. His violet eyes were searching Lance’s face with intensity that felt like a sunburn. Lance looked away.

“I mean, we all had a lot on our minds, right?” he deflected, trying not to sound too defensive. He could feel his shoulders tensing. Keith’s hand was wet and warm on his cheek as the younger gently moved his face so their gazes met.

“Yeah, but Pidge was thinking about how badass she was for kicking Haggar’s ass into next week and Hunk was thinking about how he was gonna spoil all of us with an incredible meal tonight. Shiro’s probably still contemplating the world’s existence and whatever other shit he does when he sits in Black all day. You looked like...” Keith trailed off, brows pinching together in thought. “You looked like you do when you miss your family.”

Lance hunched in on himself a little more, letting his weight shift so Keith’s thighs were supporting columns holding up his spine on either side.

“I mean, yeah, ‘cause sometimes when... whenever we do something amazing, or whenever I fuck up, I kinda just want to... I want to share it with them, y’know? I used to tell Mama everything as soon as I got home, and she would just... she’d just wrap me up in her arms, and if I was happy I felt like she was immortalizing the moment in a hug. If I was sad, I just felt safe, and warm, and--and home.”

He avoided Keith’s face, the water beating down on them in a pitter-patter that made the only sound between them. He felt Keith’s legs push him forward and Keith wrapped his arms around him.

“I know it’s not the same,” Keith whispered, “but I can try to make you feel home, too.”

Lance melted into the embrace, but couldn’t let Keith get away with that level of sappiness. It just wasn’t in his nature. “My mom never hugged me naked in the shower, dude.”

Keith grunted in protest but just held him tighter, their slick chests pressed together. Lance wound his arms around Keith’s slender waist and traced patterns in the droplets of water gathered at the base of the smaller man’s spine.

“Bet your mom also never did _this_!” --and then Keith was attacking his neck with kisses and kitten-like nips and licks, knowing that one of Lance’s weakest spots was the smooth stretch of thin skin behind his ears.

“Fuck!” Lance laughed, trying to shove Keith away but just toppling them both onto their sides on the tiny square of tile. His elbow hit the drain-thing and it smarted from all the abuse it was taking from the shower today.

“Stop, stop! Mercy! Uncle!!” He finally managed to shove his hand between Keith’s face and his collarbone and hold the red paladin an arm’s length away.

Keith was grinning like a madman, face flushed from the heat of the shower and so, so pretty.

“Okay, let’s just... not mention any more of your family members while we’re doing this, okay?” Keith pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s shoulder. Lance tilted his chin up to kiss him properly.

“I heard you drop the soap, Kogane,” Lance challenged, raising an eyebrow. Keith scoffed as they both got their feet beneath them and finally got off the shower floor. Bless Altean castle-ship technology, because the water temperature never faltered.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s up on that shelf,” Keith deadpanned, reaching up for Lance’s bottle of shampoo. Lance watched him squirt a giant dollop into his palm.

“What the fuck, dude? I don’t know when I’m gonna be able to replenish that. Who knows where the next space mall is?!”

“Quit being such a big baby,” Keith jibed, but Lance saw him dutifully divide the gel between his palms. He wiped one handful into Lance’s hair and the other started working the rest into his own.

The suds kept Keith’s hair up in a weird black-and-white swirl on top of his head. He kind of looked like the top of an ice cream cone. Lance laughed even as Keith stared at him blankly. His boyfriend just hummed and wiggled his fingers in Lance’s direction, so Lance bent forward to let Keith massage the shampoo into his scalp. He sighed and sagged into the pampering.

“Hey! HEY! Don’t fall asleep in here, knowing you, you might drown.”

“I’m the fucking guardian spirit of water, that’s not gonna happen.”

Keith smacked a ball of foamy, peach-scented bubbles onto Lance’s ass.

“It will be very unfortunate when Blue has to come in here and save you from admitting defeat to an inch of water on your shower floor.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance smirked, advancing playfully until Keith had backed up against the opposite shower wall, tracking his every move like one would survey a predator. His fingers slotted around Keith’s hipbones. “Who’s gonna come save _you_ , hm?”

Keith chuckled as Lance formed a long line of heat against his body, one slim thigh wedging between Keith’s own pale ones. “I don’t think I need any saving, I’m already done for.”

Lance snorted out another laugh and nuzzled into Keith’s throat. Keith made a sound very similar to a purr. Lance let one hand follow the trail of water sluicing off of Keith’s legs, forming little rivulets in the hard lines of muscle and sinew.

He curled his fingers around the back of Keith’s knee and pulled his leg up around his waist.

“Already, huh? You threw in the towel so fast, dropout.”

“It would’ve gotten wet in the shower anyway.”

Lance hoisted Keith’s other leg around his waist and anchored his weight with his own hips pressing his boyfriend into the wall.

“Oh my God, Keith,” he groaned, laughing despite himself. Keith’s answering giggle was cut off in a moan as Lance shifted so his cock was sliding along the crease where Keith’s tailbone curved into his ass.

“I want you so bad,” Keith whispered hotly, tongue flicking out to tease at the shell of Lance’s ear. His nails scraped angry red lines into Lance’s shoulder blades.

Lance hummed and reached for his bottle of conditioner, squirting a little onto his fingers and letting them find Keith’s quivering entrance. He watched the fluttering of dark eyelashes over hazy purple eyes that drank in his every move, the soft parting of pink, pink lips into a breathless “oh” as he slid a finger in and it hit its mark.

“Ah!”

They rocked against each other, stealing kisses between gasps for air. Finally, Lance withdrew his fingers and fumbled to line himself up.

“Ready for me?” he huffed, still feeling a little lightheaded from arousal.

Keith squirmed a bit in his arms, trying to push down on the cock poised at his hole.

“Always,” Keith murmured, and the way his eyes went tender and kind of vulnerable gave Lance the distinct impression that Keith wasn’t just talking about sex. He groaned and surged upward, sheathing himself in one smooth motion that made them both cry out.

“God,” Keith keened, thighs vice-like and trembling around Lance’s waist. He had one hand fisted in Lance’s hair and the other clawed at Lance’s back.

Lance undulated his hips in short little jabs that buried him deeper and deeper inside that slick, tight heat that turned his mind to mush. He let out a gutteral moan as his hips picked up speed, maneuvering Keith’s legs to hook over his shoulders and his hands bracing against the wall to pound into Keith with longer, more forceful thrusts.

Keith slid further and further up the wall as his voice raised in pitch.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Lance!”

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Lance muttered, pressing his lips to the cord of muscle sloping along Keith’s neck into his shoulder before sinking his teeth into it.

“I kind of love you, asshole.”

Lance tattooed a laugh into Keith’s skin. “I love you too, asshole.”

“And you love my asshole.”

Lance laughed wholeheartedly at that, hips stuttering staccato in time with the mirth suffusing his body. Keith whined and the sound went straight to Lance’s cock, and as soon as their eyes landed in each other’s souls Keith was clenching in waves around Lance and Lance was filling Keith with molten pleasure.

They shook as they came down from their high. Lance stumbled on quivering legs, arms cradling the bruised curve of Keith’s spine as he blindly stepped back until he felt the shock of cold tile and slid down the wall until he was sitting crosslegged with Keith’s knees bracketing his hips and his softening, oversensitive cock twitching as Keith continued to spasm around him.

The water beat down on them, washing away the thick streak of cum on their chests and seeping out of Keith and down Lance’s thighs. Lance kissed Keith’s temple lazily, his boyfriend’s forehead resting in the well between his Adam’s apple and the notch in his sternum.

Keith sighed into the wet skin there, going boneless in the warm circle of Lance’s embrace.

They were still a little tipsy on endorphins and post-coital bliss. The water had long since stripped away any last traces of dirt or soap, and they continued to steal kisses between stupidly giggling for no reason other than the fact that they were in love and they were happy and they were some kind of home, and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 **Epilogue** :

“LANCE? LANCE WHAT THE FUCK, THE CASTLE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO RUN OUT OF HOT WATER!”

Keith made a cute little growling sound and burrowed deeper into Lance’s chest. His hair was still a tiny bit damp but it smelled like Lance’s shampoo and Lance’s heart could not possibly feel any more full.

“Fuck off, Pidge,” the grumpy paladin said into Lance’s breastbone. Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s crown and let his smile get lost in the slight curl of ebony tresses.

When they woke up a few hours later, Lance’s entire room was enshrouded in what appeared to be a giant snow drift.

“PIDGE, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lance Month!
> 
> Okay but seriously I was not planning on writing another actual-length fic this month but haha I guess they got the better of me...
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](bffimagine.tumblr.com)... I think I'm running out of ideas so I'd be happy to get some more Lance appreciation suggestions in my inbox!


End file.
